


慢性中毒番外4

by euniceiseunice



Category: GH - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniceiseunice/pseuds/euniceiseunice





	慢性中毒番外4

《我的家》

 

我们家有四口人，爸爸妈妈，我和妹妹。我叫奶瓶，妹妹叫奶昔，爸爸说是因为妈妈奶里奶气的，才给我们起的这两个小名。奶里奶气是什么意思？老师没有教过我。

 

我爱我的爸爸妈妈，也喜欢我的妹妹。虽然她爱哭的不得了，还总是抢我的玩具，但我妹妹长得好好看，真的，跟我妈妈一样的好看，每次她一哭我就心软了。我妈妈说我跟爸爸不愧是父子，都是颜狗。颜狗是什么意思？老师也没有教过我。

 

我虽然很爱我的妈妈，但也很怕他，我们仨都得听他的，为什么？！真的好不公平！妈妈是很能打吗？我没有看出来，但是他确实是我们家的老大！只要我写错了一道题，或者早上忘记喝牛奶，妈妈都要说我。呜呜，真的好凶哦。

 

我的爸爸就从不讲我，嘿嘿，爸爸对我最好啦！虽然我们不能每天见面，妈妈说爸爸不在家的时候就住在电视里，真的很神奇。电视那么小，我爸爸这么高的人是怎么住进去的？爸爸肯定是超人！

 

我喜欢爸爸的另一个原因是因为他很仗义，经常帮我跟妹妹出气。他不从教训我们，却总是背着我们教训妈妈，肯定是爸爸也看不下去他这么凶我俩了！晚上我和妹妹睡觉的时候，总能听见爸爸打妈妈的声音，妈妈又哭又叫的，还老是说求求你...啊，这么一说我又好心疼妈妈了，因为他哭的真的很惨。我知道妈妈其实是很爱我们的，希望爸爸以后能少欺负妈妈，我不想看到爸爸妈妈离婚。

 

.........

 

朴志训沉默着从‘一年级语文测试试卷’中抬起头，瞪着眼前的一大一小，两分钟没说话。

 

在长久的缄默中，气氛无比压抑沉重...

 

三个小时前他也是独自一人拿着儿子的试卷坐在空荡荡的教师办公室里，听着耳边呱噪的蝉鸣长达半个小时，从没觉得如此坐立难安过。年近5旬的Beta中年女老师犹豫着措辞，尴尬的把思迅小朋友团结友爱、尊师重教和聪明伶俐兜着圈子狠狠夸了一遍之后，才牵强扯回正题。

 

看着对面端正帅气的青年，再开口连女教师的脸都红了再红：“年轻人...年轻气盛，这我可以理解。但是面对孩子，还是注意一点比较好...”她难堪的舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，斟酌了半天才老生常谈着小心解释，“不要给孩子幼小的心灵过早带来错误的引导，这点，你们作为家长，也要好好考虑一下...”

 

盛夏时节天黑的很晚，夕阳的余晖懒洋洋洒进这座坐落在市郊的豪华别院。朴志训本来是一天的会忙的头顶生烟，结果刚过了中午就被奶瓶班主任一个电话急call到学校，听着女老师痛彻心扉的谆谆教诲尴尬的恨不得打个地洞直接钻进去算了，谁成想一回家又看到才结束了拍摄回来的赖冠霖带着儿子趴在地上把变形金刚的胳膊腿扔的满屋子都是，朴志训气的两眼一黑差点当场撅过去。

 

然后他颤抖着举着卷子对着一地狼藉大吼了一声：“赖！思！迅！你给我过来！！”然后的然后就两大一小干瞪眼沉默到现在了...

 

奶瓶一看他妈抖的直发白的嘴就心知大事不妙，他无助的把余光扫过此刻低着头故作沉思实则是想装死蒙混过关的亲爹身上，一看求助无门，只得瘪瘪嘴强挤出两滴眼泪：“妈，是不是我又没及格...你，你罚我吧...我错了，呜呜......”孩子一双又白又嫩的小手可怜巴巴伸到他面前，大大的凤眼里积满了委屈的泪水，虚红着眼角就要堪堪落下。

 

朴志训眼见他这幅样子满肚子的气就强咽下去一半。不知道是不是老天太偏爱他了，这小子长了一幅赖冠霖的模样又继承了朴志训机灵的头脑，但凡犯了错还不等朴志训开口，那小眼泪挤的比谁都快，活脱脱一个受了天大委屈的小赖冠霖。朴志训就算是再硬的心，也逃不过每一次都被自己儿子融化的彻彻底底。

 

他揉了揉突突乱跳的太阳穴，这次却难得并不想就此罢休：“奶瓶你看看你默写的古诗，啊？一首就有7个错别字，上课都干什么去了？！还有作文，这、这作文...咱不能什么都往上乱写吧？...”朴志训实在没脸说下去了，他越说头就越大：“再有，你怎么又叫我妈了？！”

 

朴氏小少爷家境殷实婚姻美满儿女在怀，完美人生无不人人称羡，却也有一个始终让他头疼的烦恼，就是两个孩子对他的称呼。

 

虽说作为Omega一儿一女都是他辛苦十月怀胎产下来的，但毕竟他同自己爱人一样都是顶天立地的真男人，在称谓上他并不想做什么让步。一开始朴志训教两个孩子也管他叫爸爸，但和赖冠霖混在一起叫来叫去难免混淆。后来又改成爹地、daddy、差点father、grandfather都快上了，搞得奶瓶跟奶昔一个头两个大的时候，突然有一天也不知道是受了谁的教唆，这俩孩子一口一个妈妈喊的那叫一个甜。

 

这下再没有把赖朴夫夫叫混的可能性，可是奶瓶跟奶昔是不头大了，该轮到朴志训满头包了。

 

朴志训抱持着‘我不能输’的心思倔强而顽强的纠正了他们很多次，每一次都被，比如现在此时，奶瓶一脸理所当然的严肃提问：“我不叫你妈妈叫你什么？”给哑口无言的驳了回来。

 

行了行了，这个事儿先暂且不提。

 

Omega强压下满肚子的无可奈何和心浮气躁：“奶瓶我问你，我跟你爸爸是不是要求过你们俩每天9点必须上床睡觉？你是不是又背着我们玩手机了？”

 

确实是的。奶瓶小朋友刚上一年级，为了方便联系家里给他配了部儿童手机，功能简单到只能打电话发短信，连大部分的app都不能下载，也没能拦住某奶瓶沉迷于贪吃蛇这项无聊运动中，每天跟班里同学上课吃完下课吃，写作业背着大人偷偷吃睡下躺在被子里还得吃，这也就是为什么他能连续几天听到‘爸爸打妈妈’的‘家暴’惨案。

 

朴志训气定神闲的盯着小朋友惨白的脸色，一个字一个字不留情面的痛下杀手：“手机没收了，这两天我亲自接送你上下学。”

 

奶瓶绝望的跟他妈胜利的小模样大眼瞪小眼对视了老半天，终于一咧嘴，哇哇大哭了起来。

 

和事佬亲爹这会儿终于结束了装死挺身而出，把哭的直抽抽的小朋友抱回卧室，软言软语劝了好半天，才带上门轻轻走了出来。

 

“哥，我说你也是，奶瓶才6岁，别跟孩子一般见识嘛。”

 

“6岁也不行，这么小就沉迷于手机，眼睛都给玩坏了。”赖冠霖就知道自己说不过他，朴志训一开启育儿的话题就能喋喋不休说上半个小时，直到耳边的蜜蜂嗡嗡飞了8圈朴志训才像突然想起来什么似的，猛地举起奶瓶的语文卷子：“赖冠霖，我还没找你算账呢！”每次朴志训一叫他全名Alpha就绷紧了神经预感大事不妙，果不其然，试卷被人忿忿丢到他手上：“看看吧，看看你儿子作文都写了啥？！”

 

赖冠霖赶紧翻开卷子，没过多久也脸红一阵白一阵的抬起头。面前的Omega涨红着脸气的直掐他：“我跟你说了多少遍，叫你注意一点注意一点！原来也就算了，现在孩子越来越大慢慢都该懂事了...这次语文测验作文要全班展览，要不是奶瓶老师私下找我，你说说等作文都展出来，下回再开家长会我这张脸往哪搁啊！？”

 

“我、我也没想到给奶瓶听见了，”赖冠霖难得堂皇的结结巴巴，他看着朴志训气鼓鼓的小表情赶紧作吃瘪状随口附和道：“手机没收的好，再不能让他这么晚睡了。”

 

“这不是手机的问题...！”朴志训又恨铁不成钢的猛锤了他两下，“你再，再折腾出那么大动静，下回我、我不让你碰我了！”羞恼的红从锁骨爬至这人饱满的额头，越发显得Omega可爱非常又动人非常。

 

赖冠霖犹如晴天霹雳，他就算不能为自己的下半身着想也得为爱人的长久性福分忧，秉持着这个信念他赶紧把气急败坏的人搂在怀里好言相劝：“志训哥我知道你是在开玩笑的对不对？你就不想再给我生个小小小志训了么？”他吻了吻这人鲜艳欲滴的唇瓣，闻着他每次一情动就会骤然重起的榛子巧克力味就心情大好：“我可是很期待的...”

 

朴志训靠在他怀里没什么力气的瞪了他一眼，眼角却眉目含情：“算了，对付你们仨就够让我受得了。”

 

朴小少爷一直想找个高人算一卦，看看自己是不是上天注定操心劳碌的命。没结婚之前他为了追赖冠霖就闹得轰轰烈烈，最终落了个未婚先孕还差点住进了医院。好不容易披荆斩棘抱得美人归走上了儿女双全的康庄大道，谁成想他白天忙完自家企业里的工作晚上回来还得伺候两个小祖宗吃伺候两个小祖宗喝，最近又拧着自己也没二两货的大脑亲力亲为的辅导大一点的孩子的功课。等到了深夜好不容易该躺下休息了，时不常还要被压住侍奉一见了他就欲火难消的爱人。

 

朴志训怀疑自己大概上辈子欠了这三个磨人的小妖精3.5个亿，还带着小姨子跑了，不然怎么会被他们折腾的这么惨。日子充实到他有时候真恨不得沿着西天取经的路探到花果山去，向那孙悟空借几根汗毛多吹几个自己的分身算了。

 

这次他难得火气这么大也是因为上个月某天他加班回来已是凌晨，疲惫的脱下鞋跟外套往客厅走了不过几步就被一周未见的Alpha一个箭步扑倒在沙发上啃的满嘴口水，朴志训挣扎了没两下就被人剥的干干净净，一会儿的功夫又被握紧了腰，难耐的怪物缓缓顶了进去。

 

赖冠霖看着深爱的人赤身裸体躺在他身下，红着脸老实任由他摆弄就心跳急速。他俯下身一边色情的舔弄朴志训散着榛子巧克力香的红樱，一边握着硬的生疼的阴茎又缓又慢进入最深处。

 

安静的夜里朴宅除了火热运动着的夫夫二人都陷入了沉睡，朴志训死死捂住自己的嘴，生怕把两个孩子给吵醒了。可情到浓时的Alpha管不了那么多，他急吼吼的一把把朴志训的手甩开按住，粗鲁的反复亲吻吸吮他的嘴唇，与他瑟缩的舌头紧紧纠缠，同时抽动下身反复交合的动作。

 

朴志训缩在沙发角落里，被情欲折磨的不断痉挛。他艰难搂住身上人的脖子，双腿被迫掰到最大，任那人在他身体里肆意驰骋。而他自己的阴茎随着爱人挺腰摆胯的冲刺翘的笔笔直，在肉棒反复按压自己最舒服的那一点刺激下，不断吐着淅淅沥沥的淫水。

 

Omega一张红艳艳的小嘴被朴志训自己咬的生白，似乎马上就要堪堪流下血来，所有难耐的呻吟都被他强吞进肚子里换化成压抑的粗喘，不断从这人小巧的鼻翼中跌跌撞撞泄出。赖冠霖看着他这般难熬样子，也不由得一阵阵心疼，他小心用手掰开朴志训的一口奶牙，以吻封缄，小声劝他：“哥，没事儿，”朴志训被他吻的哼哼唧唧的：“想叫就叫吧，孩子们早都睡了。”

 

说着他把人翻了个身背趴着压在沙发上，掰开那两瓣饱满的臀又插了进去，干的朴志训扑棱着胳膊腿挣扎了半天也只能狼狈咬住抱枕柔软的棉料材质艰难忍受被插入的极致充实感。赖冠霖整个人趴在他身上用他几乎无法承受的力气来回贯穿，不断发出拍打臀肉的啪啪声响，激烈的交合迫使朴志训不得不绷紧了全部脑神经，任淡粉色的脊背在激情的洪流中来回起伏，手指都快把沙发靠垫给抠破了，也没被逼出一声挠人的淫叫来。

 

殊不知他的压抑只能更激起了Alpha的征服欲，那人用膝盖把他的腿顶的更开，修长的大手一路胡乱摸索到他汗津津的额头，听他发出类似缺氧的气音虽然止不住的心疼，却也被刺激的更加失控：“叫出来，别忍着了...”赖冠霖猛地把阴茎抽出来，看那人饥渴的收缩着后穴又血红着双眼猛地插了回去，干的朴志训腿一软终于憋不住发出促狭的尖叫，又被顽强的人咬住抱枕流着泪把余下的呻吟强吞进咽喉里。

 

门吱呀一声开了。

 

“爸爸，你在干什么？”奶瓶拧着肉乎乎的小身板一扭一扭走了出来，牵着的妹妹抱着布娃娃，困的直打哈欠。黑黢黢的夜里他只能看到爸爸模糊的身影似乎压在什么人身上，其余的一概看不清：“你是在打妈妈么？”奶瓶揉着眼睛胡乱猜测，越想越为了虽然面上凶巴巴（？）但实际温柔体贴的妈妈愤愤不平，他激动的挥舞着小拳头抗议：“我不许你欺负妈妈！”

 

奶昔什么也听不懂，但是‘欺负妈妈’这四个字她还是明白的。这会儿也糊里糊涂跟着哥哥奶声奶气的呐喊：“我也不许你欺负妈妈！”

 

赖冠霖正动作的起劲儿，好在敏感的神经让他在门被吱扭推开的那一刻就猛的把沙发上的夏凉被蒙在他跟朴志训身上。他暗自庆幸幸好自己动作敏捷外加乌漆麻黑的深夜遮蔽了视线才避免了被两个孩子撞破父母火热行事的尴尬，朴志训呜咽了一声蜷缩在他怀里，头都不敢抬出来一下。

 

“奶、奶瓶，你们怎么还没睡呢？”突然其来的意外让一贯以超人爸爸自居的Alpha张皇的结结巴巴，“快带你妹妹回去睡觉去！”

 

“那你不要再欺负妈妈了，我们就回去睡！”奶瓶脑补了半天老妈被揍的青一块紫一块的惨剧，不屈不挠的为可怜的母亲大人伸张正义。

 

火热的性爱被打断，紧张裹挟着差点被亲生孩子撞破的羞恼迫使着朴志训不断收缩着甬道颤抖，胆战心惊却把还欺负着他的阴茎咬的更实更紧。赖冠霖动都没动一下就被他夹的差点泄了出来，他强压下粗喘回头冲一儿一女摆了摆手，焦急转动大脑胡乱瞎编理由：“就是因为你妈妈这么晚不睡觉我才欺负他的，你们赶紧回去睡，再不睡一会儿爸爸就要去打你俩的屁股啦...”

 

好不容易把两个孩子又哄又骗的吓了回去。赖冠霖长舒了一口气，才把蜷缩在他怀里久久不敢抬头的人翻了过来。因为极至的窘迫和肉棒杵在穴心深处许久未动一下的隔靴搔痒，双重夹击刺激的朴志训一抽一抽流了一脸泪：“你、你，”朴志训躺在他身下委屈的痉挛不断：“以后我一根手、手指头都不让你碰一下了，呜呜...”

 

虽说明知他说的是气话，愧疚和羞恼还是让Alpha俯下身重复啄吻他泪痕的动作，反复低声道歉：“哥，哥...是我错了...你别哭了好不好...”方才的打断也让他着实没了心情再在客厅翻云覆雨下去，他把还在抽噎的人抱起来小心翼翼放到夫夫二人合卧的床上。强势把朴志训像婴儿般蜷缩在脸上不想被他看到羞怯表情的手掰开，急切的拂干这个人的眼泪向他坦白：“要不是因为好一阵子不见太想你了我也犯不着这么冲动...志训哥，你就原谅我吧...”

 

暗夜里身下的人停止了抽泣，羞恼的眸光深处是一如既往的温柔，赖冠霖痴痴的看了他很久，翻腾的欲念又铺天盖地的接踵而至，他暴躁的衔住朴志训湿漉漉的双唇，对这个人长久以往未曾改变的强烈感情就迫使他情不自禁的开口喟叹道：“我这辈子就算败在你身上了...”随着AO信息素的交织，赖冠霖复又开始抽插顶弄的交合，很快两个人的气息就变得又粗又重......

 

结果朴志训打破了头都没想到这一段连他差点都遗忘了的插曲被自己儿子当作破坏他们家庭和谐的杀手义愤填膺的写在了自己语文测验的试卷上，他这会儿只想按着赖冠霖跟奶瓶的脑袋对中年班主任郑重鞠上一躬：“求求您忘掉吧！”

 

到了吃晚餐的时间奶瓶也哭够了，小小的孩子没什么跟家长记仇的心性，早把霸道老妈剥夺手机使用权的悲惨遭遇忘的一干二净，这会儿上了餐桌就可怜巴巴黏糊在朴志训身边，腻腻歪歪的：“我要妈妈喂我。”

 

这就是赖冠霖一双宝贝儿女折腾朴志训的又一法宝，每到用餐时间就只－要－妈－妈－喂。朴宅保姆家仆一堆24小时贴身伺候，可这俩孩子就是谁都不稀罕，只要朴志训回家吃饭就自动跟吸铁石似的吸在他身边，砸吧着小嘴眨着水汪汪的眼睛像渴望小鸟投食般嗷嗷待哺。

 

果不其然家里的另一个小不点跟屁虫一看她哥哥提出了要求，立马不甘示弱颤颤巍巍从儿童椅上爬下来，把一碗小米粥淅淅沥沥拖拉了一地。奶昔颤悠悠扒在朴志训另一只大腿上，奶声奶气的开口叫道：“我也要妈妈喂！”

 

朴志训没脾气的把女儿抱起来，给孩子擦了擦脏呼呼的小嘴才用米老鼠汤匙舀着稀饭一勺一勺喂给她。小姑娘毛茸茸的羊角辫软绵绵扎在他胸口，扎的他一颗心都化了。朴志训自己也一个下午什么东西都没吃，这会儿早就饿的前胸贴后背，但为了照顾孩子这点罪他已经习惯受着了。

 

奶昔慢悠悠喝了半天，朴志训才回过头把儿子的围兜正了正：“你都上小学啦，已经是小大人了对不对？奶瓶，听话，今天自己吃吧。”

 

奶瓶望眼欲穿的张着小嘴排了半天队，一听这话立马就不干了。他羡慕的望着坐在他妈怀里的妹妹，瘪了瘪嘴就又要哭。

 

好在围观了半天母子情深的亲爸终于隆重登场了，赖冠霖一把把奶瓶抱到身边坐好，给儿子塞了个勺子，耐心劝他：“小男子汉了，就要给妹妹摆出个当哥哥的样子是不是？”他摸了摸孩子汗津津的头，低声凑到还委屈着的儿子耳边说：“奶瓶今天乖乖自己吃饭，晚上爸爸就奖励你一盒从日本带回来的跳跳糖...”

 

“冠霖，”对话被猝然打断，Alpha尴尬的抬起头，见爱人举着勺子嗔怪着瞪他：“别以为我没听见啊，少给他买糖，吃多了全是蛀牙。”

 

“对，全是蛀牙！”奶昔得意的晃着粉色的莲藕胳膊坐在朴志训怀里，傲娇看着对面又双叒叕一次跟霜打了的茄子般被教训的蔫蔫的父子，磨着细细的乳牙娇滴滴的喝她妈妈递过来的汤。

 

赖冠霖虚红着双眼嫉妒的看着这幅母慈女孝的和谐画面，翻卷着一脑袋莫名蹿出的醋味泡泡，憋了半天终于憋出来一句酸溜溜的话：“老婆，我也要你喂我。”

 

朴志训手一抖，被他一声老婆苏的勺子都快丢到桌子下面去了。

 

 

赖少爷20多年如一日，醋缸子掀开就没合上过。没结婚那会儿他跟朴志训关系暧昧，多少小委屈小纠结在没坦白彼此的心意之前只能在无尽的黑夜里独自一人囫囵吞枣的消化了事。现下他早已和心爱之人结成合法夫夫，按说稳定的家庭关系和朴志训对他的情深意重早不该也没机会让他乱吃飞醋了。但按旁观者裴珍映的说法‘我表哥身边时不时飘起一团黑烟’来看，这小子这么多年了还是甩不开‘谁都在觊觎我的心肝宝贝肉兔子’的偏执假想敌包袱。

 

因为他不光吃朴志训背锅侠朋友们的飞醋，连两个孩子的醋他也时不时内心扑腾着百集婆媳大战吃的欢腾。

 

奶瓶还小的时候黏乎朴志训黏的格外厉害，每晚朴志训念完格林童话都会被软绵绵的儿子拽着衣襟，嫩嫩地央求他：“妈妈，今天你搂着我睡好不好？”他们本来没给孩子养成合睡的习惯，眼下朴志训却仍是不能免俗的被儿子细细的哀求融化的一塌糊涂。等赖冠霖回来的时候，只能后知后觉悲哀的望着自家爱人抱着儿子蒙在被子里睡的正香，然后凄凉的去洗手间冲一个凉水澡。

 

被孤零零流放了一段时间之后赖冠霖终于受不了了，他绝望而憋屈的认识到自己的身体和心灵都受到了毁灭性的摧残，他要起义！他要反抗！

 

然后就轮到朴志训几次三番在明明陪着儿子睡下却莫名其妙在赖冠霖怀里醒来甚至是被他强势压住一睁眼就被干的叫都叫不出来的诡异经历里反复循环，在第n次陪着儿子和表面上是大人实际心智跟奶瓶差不了几岁的亲亲爱人上演依萍和如萍抢书桓般争风吃醋的戏码之后，是夜赖冠霖蹑手蹑脚的摸索到奶瓶婴儿房门外一转把手，就傻掉了。

 

因为，门。被。锁。了。

 

高大而英俊非常，却惨遭抛弃的年轻男人孤独躺在冷冰冰的双人床上，望着皎洁的明月想念着隔壁房睡的正甜的朴志训好闻的榛子巧克力香和柔软好抱的躯体就流下落寞和思念的泪水，翻来覆去到半夜他意外被人一把抱住：“冠霖，你怎么了？”Alpha嗅着他熟悉的滋味内心奔腾着歌唱‘我寂寞寂寞就好’的冲动就怎么也停不下来，那人的温柔和关切一如往昔：“早看出你不对劲了，跟哥说说吧，这阵子闹什么别扭呢？”

 

其实赖冠霖也早觉得自己跟亲儿子吃飞醋这档事实在是幼稚的可以，但对这个人偏执又霸道的念头却难免在不经意之间燃起患得患失的火苗，他用带着戒圈的那只手触到这副挚爱的面孔上反复摩挲了很久，才小小声没底气开口问他：“哥哥是不是爱两个孩子比爱我多得多啊？”

 

朴志训愣住了：“这个问题就跟小时候别家阿姨问我爸爸妈妈掉到水里我会救谁一样，”他在黑暗中笑了笑，对于赖冠霖这段时间的诡异行径总算心下了然。朴志训凑上前，用唇覆上还怀着莫名悲壮情绪的青年，安抚着舔舐了很久，才极认真对他承诺：“我爱你，跟爱奶瓶和奶昔一样的多。你们三个是这个世界上我最珍视的人，我这么解释的话，你是不是能多少理解我一点？”

 

相爱的人拥抱在安静的黑夜里听着彼此因为对方而砰砰乱作的心跳声就足以幸福到忘记整个世界。带着宜情调子的打打闹闹随着赖冠霖的主动让步和奶瓶渐渐养成独睡的习惯消融在平淡温馨的生活步调中，然而操不完心的朴·一家之主·志训很快就迎来了又一重大的、里程碑式的家庭事件。

 

奶瓶上小学了。

 

可怜小奶瓶第一天上学就被亲妈本妈携带亲爹、亲外婆、亲外公、裴姓亲表叔及其他一堆八杆子打不着的亲戚浩浩荡荡座着加长宾利送到学校大门口，在被每一个眼含‘我们朴家的小子终于长大了’的长辈泪光中喋喋不休叨叨了半个小时，说的奶瓶懵懵懂懂头都快炸了的时候才终于轮到他亲妈自带BGM‘最初的梦想’闪亮登场。

 

朴志训把孩子小书包背背正，摸着奶瓶圆乎乎的脑袋脑海中一页页翻过的都是儿子从刚出生还是个肉团子到现在已经长成6岁的小大人了的画面，他拍了拍孩子软绵绵的屁股，时间的蹉跎就让他的内心波涛汹涌着千万感慨，朴志训颤抖着开口：“去吧，赶紧去上学吧。”

 

奶瓶感受着身后数道火辣辣的视线跌跌撞撞的走了没两步就听到他妈悲壮的大声呼喊：“奶瓶，要好好学习，天天向上，将来为国家，做－贡－献－啊——！”

 

......

 

在萧索的秋风中奶瓶被洪亮又饱含激情澎湃的回音惊得一阵阵恶寒，差点被路边的小石子绊倒在地上。

 

也难怪朴志训这般兴师动众。像他这样受到上天宠爱，家世、样貌甚至爱人都是一等一好的天之骄子，早就习惯了只要是我朴志训的东西就一定是最好这一冥顽不化的念头。所以自打奶瓶到了该念小学的年纪，他就抱持着‘我朴志训的儿子不能当全校第一也得是全班第一’的莫名自信虎视眈眈给孩子提前报了一堆课外辅导班，绝不让奶瓶输在起跑线上。

 

只可惜朴小少爷忽略了一件事，像他跟赖冠霖这样自小在金窝银窝里长大的富家公子哥，在被家里长辈跟唐僧念经似的洗脑多年长大就是要继承家业的轻松致富人生思路之后，似乎并不能把携带头悬梁锥刺股苦读的优良品质基因遗传给孩子。

 

刚上小学的奶瓶尚不能够把重点是为了有个玩伴和重点是为了学习知识的幼儿园和小学分的足够明晰，在缓慢的过渡过程中除了贪吃蛇跟变形金刚，好像很难对第三样事情提起什么兴趣。朴志训恨铁不成钢的耳提面命了他好几次，还是只能垂头丧气的看着自己儿子的成绩始终徘徊在全班30多位小朋友里的中段班，不见起色。心急如焚的Omega决定撩起袖子把20多年没碰的小学课本捡起来，亲自上阵当家教了。

 

是夜，两个孩子都睡下了，他们操碎了心的母亲大人还坐在灯下兴致高昂的埋头苦读。如今社会竞争越来越激烈，连一年级的课后习题都在几年之内翻新了好几回，越改越难，朴志训看了没多久就一个头两个大了起来。

 

当然有的时候让他头大的原因也不仅仅来源于课本。

 

“冠霖，你看这个，”昏黄的夜灯下朴志训拧着眉头指着数学教材上的一排小字问他的Alpha：“两点之间线段最短，我该怎么跟孩子解释啊？”

 

赖冠霖回过头，幽幽盯了他很久，罂粟的味道就渐渐重了起来，他那张英俊无匹的面孔看的朴志训小心脏砰砰直跳。

 

待他被人按着后脑吻住的时候，朴志训怔松的望向天花板上悬着的水晶吊灯大脑就嗡嗡乱作一团，那人的舌在他口中横冲直撞了许久才停下来耐心舔舐。他与他带着同款戒圈的手十指纠缠，每次怀中的人发出破碎的嘤咛赖冠霖都会用更重的力气勾缠吮吸，越吻越深。

 

霸道又温柔。

 

等到Omega原本正经严肃的提问被心怀不轨的人折腾的遗忘到天边了之后，青年才点了点彼此的唇瓣扯着暧昧的丝好心放过了他：“就说爸爸能通过线段这条最短的距离亲到他们妈妈，这个解释你看怎么样？”

 

朴志训满脸通红，眼角含情故作嗔怪道：“你别闹了。”手却暴露了真实的本心，腻腻歪歪拽着赖冠霖舍不得放开。

 

Alpha看着他雾气氤氲的漂亮兔眼就心口温热，他扯了扯朴志训肉嘟嘟的脸颊，调侃他：“哥，这么多年了你怎么还是这么可爱啊？”

 

朴志训撅个嘴，不自觉冲他撒娇：“我不可爱你就不爱我了吗？”

 

赖冠霖又叭唧了他一口，拽着人的手让他听自己疾速的心跳声，定定的望着他说：“我不爱你我还能去爱谁啊...”

 

等两个人倒在床上做着脸红心跳的事情朴志训才后知后觉的意识到自己设计缜密的亲身辅导计划又一次被正在他身上运动着的男人破坏了，他刚想反抗着爬起来继续尽一个好好家长的责任就被人顶弄的粗喘连连，不一会儿就意识溃散的把一个小时前才扬言要儿子30天拿下全班第一的大计给忘的一干二净。

 

在教育的问题上他跟赖冠霖时至今日也没达成共识。他是见天举个鞭子在两个孩子背后抽，以实现成为下一个爱因斯坦为目标，颇有一股揠苗助长的势头。而赖冠霖则归属放养派，只要一双儿女过的开心就好，爱考几分考几分，对学业上的事儿从不过问。在这对站在两个极端天平上的父母调配下，到了学期期末，奶瓶叼着根烤肠蹑手蹑脚的进了门，小心翼翼向虎视眈眈瞪着他的朴志训递上了综合测评的小册子，然后卑躬屈膝的站在他妈身侧。

 

朴志训心跳800屏息凝神着猛的翻开，然后眼前一黑。

 

15名。

 

.........

 

事情的结果就是折腾了大半年奶瓶还是那个没心没肺、喜欢玩多过喜欢学习的奶瓶，朴志训绝望的看着儿子老实了没一会儿又偷偷摸摸从兜里翻出来变形金刚的脑袋，按亮了那上面的灯，终于心灰意冷的放弃了培养天才儿童的宏图大志。

 

一个人一生只有一次的短暂童年，就、就先享受难得无忧无虑的自在快活吧。

 

晚上朴志训带着一双儿女座在电视机前一边吃着水果，一边看赖冠霖新拍的都市情感剧，狗血的不得了。奶昔看也看不懂，不一会儿就瘫在朴志训怀里吹着鼻涕泡呼呼大睡。这一次赖冠霖饰演的男三号跟和他搭戏的年上女演员爱的实分苦情，不到20集的片子竟然一会儿出车祸一会儿白血病一会儿又是亲生姐弟的，誓要把韩剧里的戏码浓缩成精华一次性演个完全，那叫一个惊心动魄，那叫一个跌宕起伏。

 

这么些年了赖冠霖到底也没红起来，他倒是没觉得多可惜的。一个是因为他确实少了几分运气，再一个则是因为他早早结了婚生了孩子，对事业多多少少有些影响。不过朴家家底丰厚，本就不需要他多拼命的赚奶粉钱，自己本身也更愿意把更多的时间和心思留给照顾朴志训和两个孩子身上。现在的工作不多不少，生活踏实温馨，还能趁着年轻顶着漂亮脸蛋偶尔充当花瓶的形象演演偶像剧啥的，赖冠霖觉得这样就挺好了，他很满足。

 

朴志训更是对他没什么要求，只要赖冠霖能陪着他，他就知足的每一天都满心满眼冒着幸福的泡泡。不过呢，Omega也有小小的独断私心不敢让爱人知道。他其实一点都不希望赖冠霖红起来。虽然这个念头每每朴志训想来都觉得对赖冠霖实分的抱歉，但是如果那人爆红了就意味着会有万千少女觊觎和迷恋原本只属于他一个人的Alpha，只是想想朴志训就吃味的厉害。

 

不凑巧的是那天晚上的戏正好进行到男三跟女三的情感高潮，奶瓶啃着苹果震惊的看到他爸爸站在暴雨中冲淋的跟落汤鸡似的漂亮女阿姨狂吼：“你为什么这么无情、这么残酷、这么无理取闹，那我就无情给你残酷给你无理取闹给你看！”紧接着两个头发都湿的一条一条的人就莫名奇妙的激吻在一起。

 

奶瓶气的苹果都不吃了，小拳头猛捶沙发：“妈妈，爸爸怎么能亲别人呢！？”他又主动替可怜的母亲大人脑补了100场被移情别恋后抛弃的戏码，义愤填膺的不行：“我不要喜欢爸爸了！”

 

朴志训把视线从吻的难舍难分的电视剧身上移开，他知道这是赖冠霖的工作常态，但每次看到还是难免有些醋意。朴志训看了眼手表，又望了望内心戏总是异常丰富的亲生儿子，突然灵机一动：“正好你爸快回来了，我们躲起来，吓唬他一下，给他点惩罚好了。”

 

奶昔也被他俩吵醒，听见这话立马抻着小嫩胳膊开心的直叫：“我也要我也要！我要躲猫猫！我还要骑大马！”

 

朴志训爱怜的胡噜了两把女儿睡的汗津津的脑门，眼珠子滴溜溜转个不停：“行，行...今天你们俩想怎么折腾都可以...”

 

那晚的雾气格外的大，厚实的云朵把一轮明月遮了个结结实实。赖冠霖拍了一天外景刚进家门鞋才脱了一只就被三个举着水枪的强盗给抵住了：“不许动，”没开灯的客厅伸手不见五指：“举起手来！”

 

Alpha好笑的看着这挤成一坨的一大两小，老老实实举起手，摇白旗摇的那叫一个快：“好，好，我投降。”

 

奶瓶扛着水枪一脸严肃的瞄准他爸踱着小碎步兜圈子，得意洋洋的发号施令：“此山是我开，此花是我栽。诶不对，此树是我栽。”他顿了一下，又复习了遍台词，才奶里奶气的开口：“想从此路过，留下小！糖！果！爸爸，”奶瓶一想到偶尔夜晚他爸偷偷摸摸塞过来的糖就没骨气的把原本是为了惩罚他爹的意图忘的烟消云散，他扑到赖冠霖腿上，眼巴巴冲着父亲大人渴望的疾呼：“交出你的小糖果，交糖不杀！”

 

赖冠霖蹲下来把儿子提溜到怀里坐好，坏笑道：“要是今天就没有小糖果呢？”

 

“没有糖果就不让爸爸走了！”奶昔把水枪胡乱丢到地上，尖叫着也扑到她爸爸怀里，拽着成年人的衣领子虎头虎脑往上爬，吓得赖冠霖紧张的拖着小祖宗的屁股，生怕她摔了。待她翻到赖冠霖的背上，小姑娘一把搂住青年的脖子兴奋的大叫：“骑大马咯，爸爸！驾驾～我要骑大马咯！”

 

半小时前还在电视剧里为了爱情哭断了肠的偶像剧小鲜肉一回到现实，就只能接地气的任劳任怨趴下来，听着一双儿女亢奋的吆喝声驼着两个小祖宗绕着桌子爬了好几圈。朴志训站在一旁拍着手傻笑了半天，才上前把俩孩子抱了下来：“行了行了，闹够了吧，你们爸爸累了一天就别折腾他了。”

 

Alpha扶着桌子腿艰难站起来，无所谓的笑了笑：“没事儿，你也太小看我了，这俩小家伙才几斤肉啊。”说着他把奶瓶跟奶昔一手一个扛起来，一人亲了一口，又凑过去亲了朴志训一口。才握住两个小肉身板的腰，学着孩子们的语气兴奋的喊：“咱们准备，起－飞－咯！”然后笑闹着一溜烟消失在客厅里。

 

疯了一晚上这会儿也有些倦了，父子三人倒在奶氏兄妹卧室的床上，赖冠霖给一对儿女盖好被子，又讲了半天故事。起身离开的时候他无心问了一句：“今天怎么突然想起来吓唬爸爸了啊？”

 

奶昔困的眼睛都快睁不开了，她眨着沉重的眼皮娇滴滴说的断断续续：“是、是妈妈说的，想骑...骑大马...”

 

赖冠霖给女儿掖被子的手一下顿住了。

 

妈妈想骑大马？

 

此刻隔壁房间毫不知危险将至的Omega正慵懒躺在床上，无聊翻着手机昏昏欲睡，突然一股熟悉的罂粟气味夹杂着黑风袭来，朴志训还没等反应就被人压制在床中央暴躁的撕扯身上薄薄一层睡衣。他艰难的挣扎着：“冠、冠霖...你猴急个什么啊！”

 

赖冠霖一边把他拽着自己衣领的手扯开，一边把他发出半是邀请半是反抗气音的嘴唇啃的湿漉漉。很快朴志训的裤子就被人胡乱蹬到地下，他被迫虚坐在那人怀里，眼见着Alpha握住自己胀大的性器在他瑟缩的臀缝处试探了两下就缓慢插了进去。

 

“呃———”朴志训死死环住这人的脖子，被火热的贯穿刺激的满面通红。他艰难的喘着粗气扭腰调整姿势，让性器在他体内舒服的突突直跳。赖冠霖难耐的捧住他的脸低头亲吻他的嘴唇，一边毫不留情的抽动下身干他：“不是哥说的想骑马了么？”阴茎凶悍的挤开紧致的肠壁，向最深处的一点反复按压，力气大的让朴志训缩在他怀里止不住的颤抖：“那我就让你骑个够啊...”

 

朴志训一屁股坐在那根动个不停的怪物上上下颠簸，那人一边抽插一边用温热的手抚摸他立在身前胡乱摇晃的性器，这充血硬挺的柔软耻物被人用拇指抵住顶端，富有技巧的来回按压，就越胀越大，不断溢出激情的水来。在前后夹击的蹂躏下朴志训的魂儿都差点被他折腾散了，他困难的辨认着赖冠霖刻意刺激他的荤言荤语，好半天才从呻吟中挤出一句话：“谁...呃...谁说我要骑、嗯啊......骑马了...”

 

Alpha不在意的笑了笑，掷住人的腰把他猛地抬起，粗长的性器热情搔刮着内壁往外撤，只留龟头在湿热的甬道内吞吐。朴志训还没赶上挣扎就见那人邪邪的笑了笑，手上动作向下一用力，同时挺起腰又将他贯穿至最深处。

 

“哈啊———”朴志训尖叫了一声瘫在他怀里，又被人拉起来抱的紧紧的，性器抵住那敏感的一点就粗暴碾压着来回按摩。赖冠霖听他叫的调子都变了的声音，知道他快射了。他控制住这人的腰重复交合的动作，凑上前吻他颈后的腺体，闻着朴志训身上散出来的浓郁榛子巧克力味就心情舒畅：“志训哥，舒服吗？”赖冠霖又把吻落在这人红通通的面颊上，问他：“我干的你舒服吗？”

 

朴志训意识溃散的抓不住焦距，好半天才茫茫然回答他：“舒服...好，好舒服...”Alpha满意的笑了笑，这才俯下身把被干的浑身是汗的人固定在怀中，用力一顶不再抽出，伴随着那人抽抽噎噎的尖叫先后射了出来。

 

欢爱后的两人躺倒在床上也没能分开，赖冠霖腻腻歪歪的不肯松手，搂住那人的后脑动情的又是亲又是啃的。朴志训配合的张着嘴任他在自己口腔里肆意驰骋，不断发出细小的轻哼。标记后的AO气息混合在一起就分外催情，赖冠霖啃了他半天，又把人的手按在头顶两侧，压住朴志训顺着他的脖子一路缠缠绵绵亲到这人胸前的红缨上。

 

朴志训睁开雾气弥漫的双眼，满面潮红的起伏着胸膛：“冠霖，别、嗯...别舔了...“他抗拒的揪着固执埋在他胸口的头颅，被坏心眼的Alpha暧昧含住乳晕来回打圈，时不时覆上红缨那细小的孔一边拉扯一边戳刺。朴志训被他激的一口津液都兜不住，在寂静的夜里涓涓往外淌。

 

他感到自己的双腿又被人用膝盖慢慢分开，朴志训垂下半颗眼珠看着压在他身上的男人贪婪的动作，喘着粗气没什么力气的警告他：“你别、别闹了啊，又想被孩子们听到吗？”

 

赖冠霖好不容易停下在他胸口的舔舐，瞪着被情欲熏染的双眼攀在朴志训身上咬他红红的耳廓，强势把这人的两条腿挽在臂弯上，一边握着再次硬起的阴茎缓慢进入，一边控制住他不安的抗议小声安慰：“没事儿的，两个孩子都睡了，放心吧。”

 

随着性器火热的穿刺，朴志训两条笔直的腿不自知夹紧青年的腰，后仰着脖子不断发出嘶哑绵密的呻吟。Alpha被他这幅深陷情欲的模样着迷的神魂颠倒，他挺起腰抽动阴茎破开甬道深处闭合的紧致狠狠撞了进去。

 

“啊、嗯啊......疼...轻点......”朴志训按住身上男人的肩膀想掷住这人的动作，却被狠干了几下就立马手软脚软的没了力气。赖冠霖俯下身抱住他汗津津的后背，胸膛贴着胸膛，脖颈绕着脖颈，同时胯下使力，带着娇小的Omega在床中央激烈的耸动着。他啄吻着朴志训发烫的面颊，听他随着自己的操干止不住的呻吟就情不自禁附在他耳侧对他轻声呢喃：“我爱你，哥...我好爱你...”

 

这简简单单几个字组成的一句承诺，从他和朴志训袒露心意的那天起，直到如今，这么多年了，赖冠霖几乎每天都要对他说上一遍，不厌其烦。似乎只要亲口对这人诉说这三个字，自己就会比昨天更爱他一点。

 

积累至今，赖冠霖从未想过自己对一个人的感情会浓烈到几乎不堪负荷的程度。

 

在欢爱中听到这番发自肺腑的表白也让朴志训情动的不可自制，他想要回应他却被这人干的说不出一串完整的句子，只得勒紧青年的脖子寻到那瓣带着熟悉信息素味道的嘴唇，柔情的同他唇齿纠缠，难分难舍。

 

硕大的阴茎不知疲惫的运动着，几次险些撞破只有发情期才会打开的生殖腔，朴志训害怕的直往上缩，可是又麻又酸的穴心却让他根本没有力气，上半身又被那人死死禁锢着，每次他受不住想挣扎着逃离都被赖冠霖拽回来，绝望的眼看着自己体内的阴茎撞向更深处。

 

“啊......哈啊...好深、啊......”额前的碎发黏在朴志训的面颊上，他此刻意识迷乱，双唇开合，轻滚着喉结躺在青年身下断断续续的淫叫，浑身上下布满吻痕和激情的粉红色。

 

赖冠霖感觉自己爽的都快死在他身上了。他把Omega软绵绵的一条腿甩在自己肩上，扣住了人的腰进行着最后的冲刺。阴茎整根进入，又整根抽出，复又重复贯穿的动作，每一下都又准又狠，把甬道摩擦的大张着嘴，收都收不住。激烈的操干使得朴志训满面潮红，浑身痉挛，除了无助的呻吟做不出任何回应。

 

他很快就流着激情的泪水迎来了第二次高潮。朴志训一口咬住Alpha硬邦邦的肩胛骨，弓起上半身把精液溅在那人的小腹上。射精后的空白让朴志训无法支撑自己身体的重量倒了下去，他哆嗦着红肿的嘴唇模糊的意识到赖冠霖温暖的双臂把他搂的紧紧的，只歇息了片刻就复又开始情热的交合.........

 

因为女儿的一句误言被莫名奇妙干了一夜的朴志训第二天还是揉着腰顽强的早早爬了起来，结果正点睡下的儿子却挺在床上耍脾气，怎么叫都不肯起床。

 

“妈，求你了，再让我睡一会吧！”奶瓶裹着被子卷成一条紫菜卷滚到床的最里侧，可怜巴巴闭着眼睛哀求。

 

朴志训操劳了一晚这会儿被小祖宗闹的也没了脾气，他无奈的直起身：“真不去了？游乐园都不想去了？新开的那家诶！”

 

“不想去不想去，”奶瓶斩钉截铁的晃着脑袋，游乐园还尚未成为他除了贪吃蛇跟变形金刚外的第三个兴趣点，“我想睡觉。”

 

“海盗船也不想座了？”

 

“不想。”

 

“激流勇进也不想玩了？”

 

“不想不想。”

 

“可是珍珍也去...”

 

“不想...诶，什么？！”奶瓶猛的掀开被子结束了装死，一骨碌爬起来，眼睛瞪得大大的：“珍珍也要去吗？”

 

朴志训故作无奈的瘫着手：“对呀可是你不去了。算了，不强迫你了，下次找机会我再带你跟珍珍玩吧。”

 

“我要去我要去！”奶瓶急吼吼扑到他妈身上，小屁股一拧一拧的拖着小奶音冲朴志训撒娇：“我要去嘛妈妈......”

 

新开放的主题乐园坐落在F城的市郊，人多的不像话。赖朴夫夫拖儿带女的一到那，看着数不清人头的检票大队就火速包了个VIP套餐，站在树荫下等了片刻就看到裴公子一家三口慢悠悠走了过来。

 

裴珍映出道这么些年依旧甩不开偶像包袱，只要一出门就墨镜口罩帽子包了个严实，生怕别人看不出来他是个明星。他率先走过来跟表哥一家亲热打着招呼，可怜奶瓶一看见黄旼炫抱着的珍珍就不争气的道都走不动了，踱着小碎步眼巴巴围着他表叔父转了好几圈。朴志训看着没骨气的儿子只得扶额喟叹儿大不中留。

 

扎了两根羊角辫的珍珍是黄裴两口子的宝贝闺女，比奶昔小不到半岁，长得那叫一个粉雕玉琢，人见人爱。又摊上黄旼炫跟裴珍映这对同在娱乐圈混迹的父母，小丫头每天都被翻着花样打扮的花枝招展的，还上了好几次童装杂志封面。每次裴珍映带她回朴家人气都高的不得了，自然，追捧粉丝大军中少不了继承了他爸颜狗基因的奶瓶本瓶。

 

众人跟着向导往游乐园进发，奶瓶嘟囔了一路要抱珍珍妹妹，吓得珍珍搂着她爸爸的脖子直哭。等进了主题乐园开始游玩，珍珍又因为太胆小这个不敢座那个不敢座的。她不玩奶瓶就不玩，小男孩讨好拽着表妹的手，殷勤献上自己藏了一路的大白兔奶糖，见她吃了又火速掏出一包好丽友派，可怜巴巴的：

 

“好丽友，好朋友，珍珍，我们是好朋友对不对？”

 

奶昔急切的抓住她哥哥的胳膊猛晃，她想玩旋转木马很久了，可是叫唤了半天她临阵倒戈的不靠谱哥哥却怎么都不搭理她。奶昔绝望的撇撇嘴，喊了声妈就倒在朴志训怀里嚎啕大哭。

 

朴志训正跟裴表弟聊的火热呢，这会儿只得停下哄了小的训大的，忙的满头包。奶瓶挨了批评却不肯服输，拧着脖子死活不肯跟他还哇哇大哭的妹妹讲话，把朴志训气得头顶生烟，要不是看在黄旼炫一家还在的份上他早给这小子一脚了。赖冠霖见状赶紧把两个委屈的不行的小麻烦精揽过来：“我带俩孩子去买冰淇淋，然后座个旋转木马，否则再这么闹下去他俩非打起来不可。”

 

忙了一周的都市人陪伴朋友、家人在新开业的主题乐园里放松身心，自在享乐。赖冠霖搂着一儿一女，穿过带着米老鼠发箍或是涂满蓝精灵涂鸦的欢笑人群，一个个缤纷怪异的形象就吸引了两个小家伙的注意力。小小的孩子笑闹指着乐园内偶尔升起的彩色气球，没两分钟就扭扭捏捏的和好了。

 

赖冠霖总算舒了口气。他给奶瓶跟奶昔一人买了一根甜筒华夫，看着他俩啃得脏兮兮的小嘴又想起来他们还没解气的母亲大人。他皱着眉头略加思索着俯下身：“我买两盒炸鸡，你们拿着给妈妈，好不好？”

 

奶瓶啃得满手巧克力，闷声闷气的回答道：“可是我跟妹妹都不喜欢吃炸鸡啊。”

 

“但是你妈喜欢啊，”赖冠霖揉了揉儿子汗津津的脑袋，耐心的劝：“奶瓶，听话，你拿着就说是你给妈妈买的，就这么说定了？”

 

此时此刻，朴志训正虎着一张脸陪表弟一家三口站在矿山小火车门口翘首以待。远远的就看见一双儿女张着小胳膊向他冲了过来。奶瓶跟小子弹似的率先投进他的怀里，油腻腻的小手蹭了朴志训外套一后背：“妈妈，给你的！”他提了个袋子，瞪着亮亮的凤眼讨好看着Omega。

 

朴志训好奇掀开袋子，绷了半天的气一下就撒了个完全：“你倒还记得你妈啊...”他爱怜的揉了揉儿子嫩嫩的脖子，一开心连一直耿耿于怀的‘妈’这个称呼都脱口而出了。

 

“不是的，其实是爸...”奶瓶功力还是太浅，听了他妈的话立马回头老老实实指着赖冠霖，刚要把“是爸爸买给你的”讲完，就看到赖冠霖冲他办了个鬼脸，比了个‘嘘’的动作。

 

赖冠霖把视线固定在爱人搂着奶瓶和奶昔喜滋滋的小表情上，体贴的笑了笑。

 

总有一些温柔的小秘密，不必让对方知道。

 

VIP团玩的快是快，但到了晚上7点就原地解散了。珍珍下午看了4D的加勒比海盗，着迷的不得了，这会儿瘫在她爸爸怀里又哭又叫的闹着非要再看一次。她一吵着要去软骨头的奶瓶就立马可怜兮兮扒拉着黄旼炫的裤子，一脸‘你要往哪走把我灵魂也带走’的架势。这俩小朋友的动静牵扯起蝴蝶效应的结果就是孤零零的小奶昔委屈巴巴的拽着朴志训，大大的眼睛里积满了不愿意被抛弃的泪水：“妈妈，我要和哥哥他们一起。”

 

裴珍映看了眼乐园APP上显示的排队时间：“表哥，你要去么？还得排两个多小时队呢。”

 

朴志训真是一步都不想动了，他昨晚被迫运动了一夜本来就没睡两个小时的，今天一整天又拖着酸疼的腰暴走了几万步，一会儿抱着奶瓶小祖宗跑一会儿背着奶昔小祖宗奔的，早就七魂没了六魄了。好在这时他的Alpha看出了他为难的神色：“珍映哥，要不辛苦你带三个孩子去吧。志训哥已经累得不行了，我陪他在外面等你们，”他看了眼向珍葵的儿子跟兄控的女儿，无奈的笑了笑，又补了一句：“我给你们拿包。”

 

随着夜幕的降临，熙熙攘攘的人群陆续集中到游乐园中央的主题广场上，等待每晚8点的烟花表演。赖朴二人早早寻了个人烟稀少的制高点，感受着凉爽的晚风座了下来。

 

自从他跟朴志训有了两个孩子以来，他们似乎已经很久没有享受过单独二人世界的约会了。朴志训紧贴在他身侧，从奶昔跟奶瓶有多么淘气谈到下个月是不是要陪赖冠霖回美国探望母亲。赖冠霖听着他絮絮叨叨说个不停的家常话语，心头一热，突然握住了这人柔软的手。

 

曾几何时他哪敢想象，自己觊觎心仪已久的金主竟然真的走进了他的生活，甚至与他的一呼一吸密不分割。

 

赖冠霖摩挲着这人肉肉的手掌，温柔问他：“志训哥，有一天你会腻烦我吗？”

 

Omega没想到他会这么问，他斟酌了很久才坏笑着开口：“如果我会呢？“

 

赖冠霖磨着牙，故作凶狠道：“如果你敢腻了我，我就带着奶瓶跟奶昔离家出走，直奔乞力马扎罗山顶！”

 

朴志训笑的两颗明丽的兔眼都荡起一湾柔波，他老老实实举手投降：“这么可怕嘛，那我哪敢呀，”他还没顾上猜测赖冠霖突发感慨的缘由，就回握住这人的手，柔声向他许诺：“我腻了谁都不会腻了你...”

 

“嘭”的一声巨响，烟花腾空而起。在漆黑的夜空中变身五颜六色的七彩斑斓，又拖着炫目的长尾巴零零落落从天而降，照亮整片天空。朴志训呆呆的望着眼前这一切，不由惊叹道：“真美啊......”

 

多少星星点点的光芒，都碎在这人眼中悠荡的银河。

 

赖冠霖定定的望着他，经年后想来，那些个在瑞德酒店即使跌进水里仍不顾一切救了他，霸道向他宣告‘跟着我当我的人’，亦或是哭着问他你心里爱的到底是谁的一幕幕，仿佛就发生在昨天那般熟悉，那般让赖冠霖无法忘记。

 

朴志训还是那个朴志训。

 

从他第一次见到这个人的那天起，他就知道。有一种感情，一旦开始，注定百般纠缠，至死不休。

 

他想他一定是耗尽了自己一生的好运气，才能够遇见他，才能够，拥抱这份幸福。

 

朴志训回过头，好奇问他：“冠霖，烟花这么美，你怎么不看啊？”

 

赖冠霖沉默着不回应，忽而突然凑上前，呼吸之间全是彼此熟悉的气息：“我在看比烟火更好看的你。”

 

灿烂的星空下是Omega羞红的脸庞。赖冠霖看着他，只觉自己仍如初次见他这般怦然心动，他小小声发问：“哥，现在是可以接吻的节奏吗？”

 

句尾的疑问却被提问的人揣着心思起承转合成肯定。

 

璀璨夺目如白昼的游乐园夜里，有相爱的人偷偷接了一个浪漫的吻。朴志训满面潮红的拽住青年的衣襟，扬起修长的脖颈温柔吮吸亲密舔舐，动情的不可自制。

 

是爱人燃起的一把火，就算被烧成灰烬他也甘之如饴。

 

 

进入盛夏天气就变得格外炎热，某日朴佑镇起床熟练翻开Instagram就果断‘靠’了一声，炸毛道：“不给单身狗活路了啊！”

 

他相识多年的好基友，今年第12345678910次在SNS上被互关的一众好友集体拉黑了。

 

因为许久不更新的朴志训又诈尸出来发照片了。

 

赖朴两口子在他们社交圈里是有名的模范夫夫，结婚这么些年了感情好的还跟初恋似的，朋友聚会背地里偷拉个小手啦，在俩孩子面前也不避讳偶尔来个kiss啥的是常有的事。把像朴佑镇这样的优质单身男青年嫉妒的眼红脖子粗的，嚷嚷了好几次要跟他俩绝交。

 

这次的虐点来自于朴志训的Instagram，他的社群网站上几乎一张自己的照片都没有。还没两个孩子之前发的都是他拍的赖冠霖，有了奶瓶跟奶昔之后就是赖冠霖跟一双儿女，甜甜蜜蜜的望着镜头，每一张照片里都透着爱，虐的那叫一个惨绝人寰。

 

而朴志训本回散布的屠狗现场又搬回到熟悉的岳梅岛。因为奶瓶跟奶昔放暑假了，非闹着要去海边玩，朴志训对那个晒的要死的热带岛屿始终抱有一股神奇的迷之偏执。于是乎在炎热的七月，赖朴两口子拖着两个小祖宗又一次来到了这里。

 

看着熟悉的街景朴志训不由得一阵阵感慨，上一次来就是在岳梅岛意外赶上发情期结果怀了奶昔，而这一次，他看了眼巴拉在窗户边吱哇乱叫的女儿。

 

曾经的三口之家变成了四口之家，日子过得可真快啊。

 

岳梅岛风光依旧如数年前那般好。奶瓶跟奶昔一到了海边就兴奋的不得了，套着游泳圈在海里泡了一天就晒得跟个小黑炭似的。太阳快下山的时候夫夫二人带两个孩子去镇子里买东西吃，度假区物价坑人的咂舌，赖冠霖给女儿买了串巨贵的烤鱿鱼，正要给儿子也拿一串的时候，奶瓶意外摇了摇头：“我不想吃海鲜，”他拽着父亲的短袖下摆，两颗凤眼里冒着渴望的荧光，可怜巴巴的：“爸爸，QQ糖你欠了好几天都没有给我呢！”

 

赖冠霖看了眼朴志训由晴转阴的秒变脸色赶紧站队划清界限：“暂且就先不给你啦，忘了上次拔蛀牙的时候有多疼了吗？”

 

奶瓶小脸红红的，也不知道是气的还是晒的：“爸爸你怎么能说话不算话呢！还是你教我的做人要诚实...”

 

朴志训看着自家Alpha尴尬的神色，眯缝着眼睛来回审视他：“冠霖，你又跟孩子瞎保证什么事儿了？”

 

赖冠霖挠挠头，举起一只手无辜道：“没有啊，真的没有...”语气却意外的没什么底气。

 

好在晚上奶瓶喝到了心心念念的椰子汁就把QQ糖抛之脑后了。朴志训不改土豪本色，这回干脆租了片带私人沙滩的度假别墅，两个孩子住惯了大房子，苦苦央求了母亲大人一天要吹海风睡在沙滩上。朴志训被一双儿女闹得没办法，只好妥协在靠近树丛的干净沙地布置了一面帐篷。

 

是夜，赖家四口人慵懒的合卧在帐篷柔软的塑料材质上。奶瓶跟奶昔看着黑漆漆的三角尖顶就又是新奇又是兴奋，叽叽喳喳着没有困意。朴志训坐起身小声训斥了他们两句，又耐下性子念了几个故事才哄着两个小祖宗睡了过去。

 

他听着孩子们细细的呼吸声长舒了一口气，刚想睡下，正撞上Alpha黑色的瞳眸，在寂静的夜里亮着荧荧的光。朴志训心头一跳：“冠霖，你怎么还不睡啊。”

 

赖冠霖盯了他一会儿，突然吹着气慢悠悠靠近：“哥，我记得，你怀上奶昔就是在岳梅岛发生的事儿吧？”

 

朴志训瑟缩着点了点头。

 

有火热的舌色情舔了他一口，直舔的朴志训猛地一哆嗦，才听这人慢吞吞的继续说：“那一次我们整整做了一天一夜，真好。我好想再陪你经历一回啊...”

 

原来这小子自打再次来这里一天都没什么动静，就是为了晚上行事憋着呢。

 

说着他猛地堵住朴志训微启的双唇，一边低哑着嗓音温情唤他：“志训哥...”他的舌灵活的伸了进来，含住朴志训的不断发出滋滋的声响，随着纠缠的深入四瓣嘴唇越发难舍难分，连呼吸都变得灼热异常。

 

“唔......不...！”朴志训怕把正睡在旁边的孩子吵醒，抗拒的不断重复推搡的动作，却被人按住后脑吻的更加深入，只能发出无助的细小鼻音。

 

他好不容易推开了压在他身上的男人，快速看了眼睡的正甜的奶瓶和奶昔，才虚红着眼睛回过头瞪着赖冠霖：“做，别、别在这做，”他把声音压得极低：“回房间去...”

 

然后他就被欲火焚身的人半拉半拽着从帐篷里蹑手蹑脚的走了出来，谁成想走了没两步他就被难耐的Alpha扑倒在滚烫的沙滩上：“哥，我...我忍不到回房间了，”赖冠霖闻着他甜滋滋的榛子巧克力味着迷的压在他颈侧胡乱亲吻：“私人沙滩，就在这做吧...”

 

滑腻腻的舌又伸了进来，带着这人熟悉的温度温吞吞吐进朴志训的口中。朴志训随着青年抵住舌尖一下下舔舐上颚的动作不断发出轻声呜咽，所有在户外做爱不情愿的拒绝都被人吻乱在意乱情迷之间无从招架。很快他就感受到早就光溜溜的下体蜜处被捅进来几根手指，耐心摩挲了没多久，胀大的性器就缓慢长驱直入。

 

Alpha一手搂着他的腰，一手压制住他的肩，在那不满足的甬道内热情的来回抽插，饥渴的穴听话张着嘴，把一根肉棒嘬的啧啧作响。朴志训红着脸，被干的哼声不断，腰肢乱颤，主动配合着这人操干他的角度调整姿势。

 

他瞪着目光呆滞的双眼怔怔望向星光灿烂的天空，耳边是沙沙作响的海风，身下是柔软湿热的细沙。虽说他们纠缠在四下无人的寂寞海滨，就算放肆呻吟也不会有人听得到，但在如此奔放大胆的环境里做爱还是刺激的朴志训浑身颤抖，甬道收缩不断。

 

赖冠霖整个人压在他身上，盛夏的热带岛屿炙热难耐，欢爱中的两人浑身上下早已被汗水淋的湿漉漉。只有臀部不断相撞的位置，来回重复抽出、顶入复又深深吞噬的交合。

 

朴志训早被操干的理智全无。他用两条软绵绵的腿紧紧缠住赖冠霖的腰，用尽全身力气贴近他：“快、快点冠霖，”他难耐的双腿在干着他的男人身后饥渴着反复磨蹭，朴志训凑在青年耳旁小声呢喃：“狠狠的干我，用、用力点...”

 

赖冠霖一边狠厉动作着，一边低声笑了笑，他俯下身亲了他一口：“遵命。”然后把性器抽出来，给人侧了个身，推开朴志训的一条腿又插了进去。

 

“呃啊——”朴志训被人掐住腰，肉棒紧紧绞入肠壁，干的他挣扎着试图抠住什么却只能眼见着细碎的流沙从他手中缓缓溢出，找不到支撑点。

 

赖冠霖趴在他被推开的那条大腿上，禁锢着他的双手，一边吻他一边抽动下身，咕滋咕滋响个不停。这个体位限制了朴志训的动作，只得被动挺着腰承受激烈的情爱，两条腿几乎都夹不住在他身前顶弄的腰身。

 

“啊...哈啊......啊...”Omega涨红着薄薄的面皮淫叫连连，在晃动的视线中他隐约看到正同他火热纠缠的男人目光柔情坚定，汗水一滴滴淌落在他的身上，越发显得这人迷人非常。

 

朴志训痴痴的望着他，目光就怎么也舍不得移开。正情浓至顶点呢突然听到有脚步和交谈声越趋越近，赖冠霖猛地停了下来，和身下人一对视：“有人？！”他赶忙慌里慌张的抽出了性器，半抱着人闪身躲进了几步之遥的幽静树丛。

 

也就片刻的功夫赖朴二人就看到一对年轻姐妹花笑闹着从方才他们火热交合的海滩边跑了过去。朴志训羞的直咬牙：“我要投、投诉这家酒店！不是说好的私人海滩嘛！”

 

Alpha却好像对意外的打断毫不介意似的，他难耐的沿着这人发烫的耳尖啄吻到他红肿的双唇上，狠嘬了两口又抬起他的腿把人抵在了树上：“别想了哥，想想我吧...我还没干够呢...”

 

那两瓣被拍击成粉红色的臀再一次被人强势掰开，粗壮的怪物探着头在穴口试探了两下就恶狠狠的干了进去。熟悉了抽插动作的甬道又湿又紧，阴茎把后穴塞至满满涨涨再羞怯着抽离，茎身还未退个完全又猛的插了回去。干的朴志训背蹭在树上耸动个不停，嗯嗯啊啊的胡乱呻吟。

 

他主动收缩紧双臀，熟练的侍奉深含的肉棒。Alpha嗅着那每每闻到总难免引起欲火的信息素味就情不自禁俯下头轻吻他轻颤的喉结，牙齿小心嗑住暧昧轻咬。

 

午夜的潮水声似乎越卷越大，赖冠霖眼底闪过暴戾的眸光，他把朴志训的腿跨过自己的臂弯，贴近了这个人，更猛更深的来回贯穿......

 

 

两个人折腾到后半夜才跌跌撞撞的回帐篷睡下。赖冠霖听着靠在自己怀里的爱人和两个孩子绵长的吐气声，忽然想到了数月前的某件事，他在黑暗里轻轻勾起了嘴角。

 

那是朴志训还在纠结自己应该被叫作‘爹地’还是‘daddy’的某天夜里，一双儿女突然被父亲大人招呼到书房来，偷偷摸摸的：“奶瓶奶昔，爸爸跟你们商量件事好不好？”赖冠霖笑眯眯的眨了眨眼睛：“如果你们改口管爹地叫妈妈的话，我会不定时给你们一些小奖品。”

 

“什么小奖品！？”奶瓶小凤眼瞪得大大的。

 

“糖啊巧克力什么的，你们不是最喜欢了吗？”Alpha揉了揉俩孩子的头，循循诱导。

 

“可是为什么要叫爹地妈妈啊？”奶瓶好奇心旺盛，不屈不挠的发问。

 

“因为...”赖冠霖想着爱人好看而让人心动的面庞，低下头的样子顽皮却温柔非常：“因为爸爸喜欢。”

 

他俯下身亲了亲两个孩子睡的红通通的脸颊，又吻了吻朴志训的额头，才张开双臂拥抱住他的全世界入梦。

 

朴志训一觉睡到日上三竿，睁眼就看到帐篷帘子大敞，湿热的海风轻柔灌进来。映入眼帘的画面里有碧波翻卷着白浪在灿烂的阳光下纵情奔腾，白鸥鸣叫着划过宝蓝色的晴空，还有欢笑的人潮声夹杂着草木的自然芳香。他怀着愉悦和享受的心情慢悠悠爬出帐篷，只见高大英俊的爱人牵着奶瓶和奶昔正站在不远处的沙滩上，见他出来了奶瓶冲着他奶声奶气的大声呼喊：“妈妈，快过来看啊！有大鱼！”

 

朴志训坐在炎炎烈日下专注而认真的看着这三个人。他心想上天待他真是不薄，何其幸运才能让他拥有奶瓶，拥有奶昔。

 

还有冠霖，只爱着他一个人的冠霖。

 

朴志训陷在温情思绪里笑的分外甜蜜，他也站起身，向远方跑去：“我来啦！”

 

盛夏好时节，天气正好，心情也正好。


End file.
